


Communication Is Key

by RedOrchid



Series: Episode remixes, missing scenes and fix-its [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, All The Nice Things, Communication, Downworlder Politics, Episode Related, Episode: s02e17 A Dark Reflection, Fix-It, Honesty, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Pre-emptive fix-it even, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: In which Alec listens to his gut and uses his brain and IN NO WAY acts like a moron who lies to his warlock boyfriend about something that might kill said boyfriend and everyone he cares about.





	Communication Is Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenZ17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZ17/gifts).



> This fic could also be called: “The one where Red is ridiculously pressed about an episode sneak peek and completely over-invested in a fictional relationship”. Its working title while writing it was “ALEC! HOE, DON’T DO IT!!!”. So yeah. XD
> 
> Huge thanks to [alderaan-duran](https://alderaan-duran.tumblr.com/) for cheerleading this fic.

“... but Luke and I assured them that now that you’re the Head of this Institute and implementing a policy of complete transparency, change is on the way.”

Magnus smiles at him, holding up a piece of lobster in front of his face. Strike feeling bad about forgetting dinner, Alec’s night is rapidly spiralling towards something much much worse.

If he tells Magnus about the Clave lying about the Soul Sword, whatever tenuous diplomatic relationship they’ve been able to build with the other factions will collapse and disintegrate. And if he doesn’t tell him, he might be putting the entire Downworld at risk.

“That’s good to hear,” he hedges, managing some kind of smile, picking the piece of lobster from Magnus’ fork with his fingers.

Magnus frowns at his choice, but clearly decides to let it go just as quickly, giving Alec another soft smile and turning his attention to his food.

“It is, isn’t it?” he says, his voice warm, with a hopeful tone to it that makes Alec hate himself even more. “So, what about you? How did things go with the envoy from the Clave? I have to admit, I was a bit afraid that the reason you missed dinner was that you’d been given the order to step down and didn’t know how to go about telling me.”

Alec can’t quite hold back a wince. He quickly stuffs some food into his mouth to buy himself some time and then goes back to threading the increasingly treacherous middle ground he’s put himself in. “Yeah, that’s actually not the worst guess. Parts of the Clave definitely wanted that.”

“But you’re still here,” Magnus says. “So I’m guessing the envoy listened to reason?”

“Not sure about that.” He takes a deep breath, still not sure where he’s going to go with this conversation. “Actually, the envoy they sent was my dad.”

“Really? I’m surprised that they would select a direct family member for such an assignment.”

“Yeah, I was too. But as it turned out, there was a good reason for it.” Namely his dad blackmailing the Clave’s High Inquisitor into letting Alec keep his job. But Alec has no idea how to tell Magnus that without telling him the rest of it.

He reaches for his glass and takes a long drink of champagne—too long judging by the way Magnus’ eyebrows rise as he puts the empty glass back down on the table.

“That can’t have been easy for you,” Magnus says carefully, flicking his fingers and replacing Alec’s empty glass with a new one. “With everything going on between your parents.”

“No, you can definitely say that again.”

“How did Maryse handle it?”

“She portalled back to Idris the minute she got wind of him being in the building. Can’t say I blame her. Did you know he had the gall to try and defend his actions by saying that I, _of all people_ , should understand?”

Magnus takes a drink from his own glass, looking equal parts offended and depressingly unsurprised. “Wow.”

“I know, right? I told him to fuck off. Except in a less colourful way.”

Magnus chuckles. “Pity. I would pay good money to see Robert Lightwood be told to go fuck himself in precisely those terms.”

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Alec replies, and this time, the smile that curves the corner of his mouth feels a little more genuine. He takes another bite of his food, taking the time to taste it rather than just shoving it down. “This is really good.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s from one of my favourite restaurants,” Magnus replies. “It’s got an absolutely beautiful view of the ocean as well. I’ll show it to you next time.”

They make unimportant small talk for a while as they continue with their meal, and it’s so nice, just having this quiet moment to themselves in the middle of the chaos that is their lives lately. Alec wants to stay in the warm little bubble they’re creating for themselves. Eat his dinner, talk with his boyfriend, maybe flirt a little and then go back to the loft together, tipsy from too much champagne and with Magnus’ hand sneaking down his back pocket.

For one night, he’d like to forget about the world and just _be_. Screw the rules and responsibilities and just live in the moment, for himself.

Magnus seems to be picking up on his mood, because he puts down his utensils and leans in, one hand sliding up to cup the back of Alec’s head as he brings him into a slow, soft kiss.

“Hey. It’ll be okay. I know things are crazy right now, but we’re actually making progress. Thing’s will be better for it; you’ll see.”

He presses another kiss to Alec’s lips, and then pulls back, and Alec feels a pang in his chest as he realises that Magnus isn’t just saying this to reassure Alec, or even himself.

Magnus—with all his centuries of experience—trusts in Alec to make things better. Not perfect, maybe (probably not even close, actually), but _better_.

And with that, Alec wants to punch himself for falling off the path he’s started to carve out for himself, _yet again_ , and getting turned around by his habit of following orders and overcomplicating things.

“Magnus, I have to tell you something,” he says, reaching for Magnus’ hand across the table to pull some extra strength from the touch. “The Clave did want to replace me. My dad blackmailed Inquisitor Herondale to sway their decision.”

Magnus’ eyes widen in surprise. “That’s… a twist. Not that she doesn’t deserve it. I can’t imagine how many skeletons that woman has in her closet.”

“It gets worse. The thing he blackmailed her with was threatening to reveal the information that the Clave has been lying to everyone about what happened to the Soul Sword after the Institute was attacked.”

He keeps his eyes firmly on Magnus’ as he speaks, and with every word, it feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders, even as the shock, followed by grim determination, that plays across Magnus’ features is utterly painful to watch.

“The sword is missing,” he continues, feeling a sharp pang in his chest when Magnus’ eyes flashes gold for a second and then harden. “Seeing as Valentine had a man in this institute, there’s a pretty good risk that he’s the one who has it.”

“I see,” Magnus replies, anger plain to read on his face as he sweeps the last of his drink and gets to his feet. “Well then, I guess it’s back to the Seelie Court.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says quietly, pushing back his chair and getting up as well. “Thank you for dinner; I’ll walk you out.”

“What are you talking about? You’re coming with me, of course.”

“To the Seelie Court? Magnus, you know I can’t do that.”

Magnus looks back at him, raising an eyebrow in quiet challenge. “And why is that?”

“Because I’m still Head of this Institute, and as such, I need to be here,” Alec replies. “Not because the Clave expects me to,” he adds, when Magnus opens his mouth, looking like he’s about to argue, “but because the _people_ here need me too. And I’ve promised I’ll be the one to lead them.”

Magnus looks at him with an undecipherable look for a few moments, and then he moves back towards Alec, his face softening. “All right.”

“All right?” Alec repeats. “You’re not mad?”

“Oh, I’m furious, make no mistake,” Magnus says, magic crackling ominously in the air around them for a second. “But not so much with you.”

“I want to come with you,” Alec says. “I really wish I could.”

“I do too,” Magnus replies quietly. Then he flashes Alec one of his brightest smiles and leans in to kiss him. “See you at home?”

“I’ll head over as soon as I’m done here,” Alec says, his knees weak with relief and fear of what’s about to happen, in equal measure. “I’ll call my dad first, see if he has any more information to give me.”

“Good. Text me if you find anything.”

“Will do.”

Magnus nods and then takes a couple of steps back, moving his hands in a circle in front of himself and forming a portal at the other side of Alec’s office. “I’ll see you at home.”

Alec nods, following Magnus with his eyes as he steps through the portal. Then he walks over to the beautifully laid table that still holds the leftovers from the dinner they shared, and starts gathering their plates.

When everything’s cleared away and he doesn’t have a reason to delay things anymore, he walks over to his desk and presses a button on the intercom.

“Izzy, Jace, will you get in here, please?”

He slumps into his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing at them with his fingers. He might have just started a war.

And he might have prevented one.

Time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell about Shadowhunters with me over at my [tumblr](actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com)


End file.
